A Wizard's Misunderstanding
by Rinnie10
Summary: James can really get things wrong, right? After Daffy and Sirius realise he's spying them as they study, they think up a way to repay him.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me [=

Character(s): Daffodille Anne Potter, Sirius Orion Black, James Charlus Potter, Lily Evans, Remus John Lupin, Peter Pettigrew & Thomas Michael Flame.

Pairing(s): Frank/Alice, Remus/Chocolate, (apparent) Sirius/Daffy & Peter/Ogden's, Future Daffy/Flame, James/Lily.

**A Wizards' Misunderstanding.**

'Daffy!' Sirius called as he ran up to the girl. James or any other Marauders were non existent.

Looking up from the book and away from her conversation with Alice, Daffy tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She muttered something to her friend before striding over to the Casanova. 'How can I help you, Black?'

'I'm failing,' his usual flirtatious behaviour was replaced with an utmost seriousness. 'McGonagall thought it would be wise if you tutored me. It would have been Lily Evans if it wasn't for the fact that she loathes us.'

She rose an eyebrow, 'I can see Lily's point. You two, and I mean it, are the most annoying people that I had come across. After Pettigrew, of course.'

Sirius grinned, 'So, will you tutor me?'

Sighing, she rolled her eyes in what could be described as defeat. 'Fine but I'm warning you, tell no one or it'll be more than your head I'm shrinking next time.'

He hugged her, 'Thanks and I promise, not even Prongs is going to know!'

Daffy went back over to her friend and sat back down.

Alice turned away from Frank's embrace slightly. 'What was that about? You two seemed... Cosy?'

The messy haired teen had to snort. 'Not true. He hugged me not the other way around.'

'Want to tell us what it was about?' Frank, for the first time, injecting himself into their conversation.

'Not really, no. I made him promise to tell his friends and trust hangs on a two way street.'

:*:

'Black, you really are useless at Charms! What about levitating? We learnt that in our first year.'

Sirius had failed many of the basic questions that Daffy had asked him.

'Levitating? _Twist and flick_?'

She groaned mentally, 'That would be how you move your wand. Now watch me; _Wingarduim Leviosa_.' Her wand hand twisted and flicked at the right moment and Sirius's quill floated into the air.

'Whoa! You're nearly as better as Lily!'

Daffy dropped the quill which landed on his head. She turned away and turned a very dark shade of crimson. 'That'll be all for today.'

Sirius sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Not used to compliments, eh?'

:*:

On the other side of the courtyard, sat the other three Marauders.

Remus reading his favourite book for the umpth time, Pete grew smiling in pure delite and James flirting with Lily but getting nowhere.

'Potter will you-' her line was short lived as something caught her eye.

'What's wrong?' Moony asked noticing the odd atmosphere.

'Is that Black and Daffy? Studying together?'

James chuckled in denile. 'Sirius studying? Not-' He had seen it too.

Across the way, Sirius and Daffy sat closely together, going through a simple book of spells and were they laughing?

'No wonder Padfoot deserted us,' James stressed as he watched his best friend pat down his cousin's hair. 'They're secretly dating.'

Lupin tutted as though it was the opposite. 'Sirius is failing most of his grades, remember? McGonagall probably asked Daffy to tutor him.' He shrugged, secretly wanting to be in Sirius's place, lapping up her every word.

'But they're laughing,' Lily looked as though she was agreeing with James for the first time.

:*:

It was Saturday meaning everyone was at Hogsmeade, expect for Sirius who decided to stay behind. Which James had found suspicious as Daffy had announced the same thing. The Potter took it upon himself to stay behind and monitor them from under his invisibility cloak.

'Nice day to study,' she had smiled looking out of the window to see the white blankets of snow.

'Yea,' Sirius agreed as he took out the right equipment; books, quills, ink wells and parchment.

'Let's see, you've improved quite a lot according to McGonagall. You're even above Jamie.'

Now why did that sound gleeful to James? Oh, that's right, his cousin loved to wind him up!

'Whoa! Cool! But don't tell him, he might get jealous. So what are we studying first today?'

'I haven't decided because McGonagall me on errands because Jamie goofed off. But you're not failing now, which is the good thing.'

'Oh,' he looked disheartened slightly.

'It was fun tutoring you actually. You're a nicer being when you're not with James or Pettigrew.'

'I like you,' Sirius looked at her and moved her hair away from her dark eyes. 'I'm being Sirius.'

Daffy burst out laughing. 'Nice word play on your name there,' she had managed to say before he captured her lips.

James having enough of this, pulled off his cloak and grinned. 'I knew it! I knew it! I knew something was going on!'

They looked at James before bursting out laughing.

'You actually believed that! Sorry, Prongs, but that had to be the best prank I've pulled off.'

'Prank...?'

'Yea, Jamie, it's always nice to see Prongs; the Great Stag misunderstand such things. I call this prank; A Wizard's Misunderstanding.'

James turned blood red.

'Well, she did have to tutor me. McGonagall's orders but we knew you've been observing us so Daffy thought of this neat plan.'

:*:

Lily smiled as she watched Daffy tell her little girl about her school days. The one year old hung onto every word.

James looked at them as he fed his son with a bottle. 'Maybe we'd tell Harry our stories when his older.'

'Yea,' she smiled and kissed her husband's cheek and Sirius came downstairs.

'Urr, Daffy, I made a big mess of your sheets again.' He was bright red.

An even more embarrassed looking Remus stood behind Sirius. 'Don't you mean 'we'?'

Daffy gave the pair an odd look. 'You two shouldn't be,' she covered her daughter's ears, 'shagging up there. Silencing charm or not. Now, clean up you two.'

'You said an un natural word, what would your boyfriend say?'

'Thomas won't mind. He's a horny bugger anyway. Now, adult conversations shall stop,' she uncovered her daughter's ears. 'Let's see, we'd best write your letter to Santa Clause, Maggie.'

Maggie nodded and walked-crawled into the sitting room.

'Magneta is gorgeous. We should try for a girl when Harry's five.'

'What?' James wasn't used to his wife's eagerness. 'Oh, yea, a little girl, I'd loved one. Let's call her Petunia.'

'I don't think so!' Both women called playfully bashing his arm before Daffy went to accompany her daughter in the sitting room.

And everyone lived happily after all.

For now anyway.

A/N: What do you think? The ending part happens before Lily and James have to go into heading. And Sirius/Remus surprised me, I never intended to put that pairing in, I swear! ^^; Once again reviews are welcome x


End file.
